Fresya
Introduction Fresya is the Elven son of Arya and Faolin. Fresya is a brilliant swordsman. His sword is named Eyddrslytha , and it is orange. His dragon is a male named Carnelon , and he is the closest thing to Fresya in the world. Fresya is one of Eragon's assistant instructors and was the first rider that he trained. Background He is originally from Osilon, the westernmost Elven city. His father was named Faolin and his mother is named Arya, the Queen of the Elves. They had Fresya before Faolin died. Arya kept Fresya a secret from Eragon . Eragon does not know of his parentage but we all doubt he'd be happy to hear of it. It was nice there and Fresya misses Osilon , but Fresya wouldn't leave here for the world. Arya and Faolin were his parents, but he was not raised by them. He was raised by a nice elven couple named Draoman and Ikisma. They were very kind parents and Fresya loves them dearly. Arya could not raise Fresya as she was busy with ambassador work. When Fresya goes back to Du Weldenvarden, he will visit Draoman and Ikisma and tell them of his adventures. Abilities He is better with the blade than magic but is advanced in both. Carnelon is a friend of Saphira and Thorn . Firnen doesn't get along well with him for some reason. Fresya has been to every city in the world except for Galfni, the easternmost dwarf city. His favorite city in the world is Ilirea, formerly Uru'Baen. Ilirea is a perfect mix of elf, human and dwarf culture, although it is a human city. He am friends with all races, including Urgals. He is a very clever magician that devises spells to undermine opponents' wards. His magic is an orange color, kind of like Arya's except her's is green. His dragon is very, very friendly and protective of his close friends and Rider, like Harta , Travor , and Fresya. He has a secret liking for Saphira and has for some time, but Firnen does too, and Saphira likes Firnen more. That makes Carnelon upset sometimes, but he will eventually get over it. Relationships In school, he was the first Rider that Eragon tought. He was closely followed by Travor, and then many others. Travor and him are very good friends now, and their dragons are as well. Eragon and Fresya also share a very close friendship, as Fresya was his first pupil. He didn't really know how to teach Fresya very well and the Eldunari helped him a lot. It was a learning experience for the both of them but now they are both teachers and have perfected their teaching abilities. Arya knows Fresya is her son, and vice-versa. However, as she didn't raise Fresya, they are not overly close. They share some kind of bond, but they try not to show it too much for they are not sure how others may react. Many girls at school, and before he arrived, could not resist Fresya's charm. He has an athletic yet slender build, and he is very nice and caring. He is also an elf, so almost no human female can resist liking him. Fresya, however, is waiting for an Elven girl to arrive at school, for he refuses romance with any race except elf. Even though Fresya should technically not romance with a student, many of the students differ in age and it can really depend on how old they are. Fresya is now kind of noticing Repra , a new female elf in school. School Fresya teaches Swordsmanship Class. Erago has him teach this class because he is the school's best swordsman. He is a great teacher and his students love the class, even though they leave it with numerous welts, scrapes, gashes and bruises. It is one of the most practical classes in school. Fresya's teaching rival is Teka, who teaches Spearmanship Class. They used to be dead even in fighting, but ever since Fresya trained rigorously for a whole year, he is now the best swordsman ever. Period. Teka is still close to beating him, but Fresya beats her all the time now. Category:Assistant Instructors Category:Dragon Riders Category:Elves